disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sally and Kowalski
Sally and Kowalski are antagonists and Lyle Van de Groot's main henchwomen in George of the Jungle 2. They are always seen together to try and capture George and Ape or to destroy the Jungle. Appearances Sally and Kowalski are first seen heading along a corridor towards George's room with Lyle. After they break in they turn off the alarm which is a bird. Kowalski finds several lion clothes which one has the deed to the Jungle in. They are all surprised as to how many garments George has. Lyle gets passed more and more of the garments which he gets frustrated by. After almost giving up Lyle eventually finds the deed and Sally and Kowalski grin with delight. Next time they are seen is trying to capture George and Ape outside a casino. Sally holds a gun to them and orders Ape to go with them, but Ape just makes fun of them. Sally says Ape owes them 17 years worth of debts and Kowalski orders them to move. Having thrown a suitcase at the women chase after them, Georges falls on a pool table as Kowalski lunges towards him showing a lot of her breasts. Having almost captured them George and Ape get away as the women try and get them running down an escalator. As they search for George and Ape they are seen searching an old granny instead of cranny and then make a run for it. In the final scene, Sally and Kowalski are seen on a bulldozer guarding it. Coconuts aren't thrown at them unlike other henchmen. George runs up to the bulldozer and climbs on it which startles Sally briefly, as George tries to reason with her she smiles before elbowing and punching him off. Kowalski then climbs over the bulldozer to help Sally. Once she gets over they both grin seeing George's head hit trees this is a bad move though, Sally kicks him off once there are no more trees, but George manages to climb onto the tyre as the women give a surprised look. George now faces Kowalski and as George explains that he now has to hit women but gives them a fighting chance, Kowalski looks shocked then looks down and smiles before she kicks him in the crotch. George falls off the bulldozer and rethinks sportsmanship. As the women turn into the bulldozer they find they have been tricked as Rocky has managed to get rid of the driver without them knowing and is poised to attack as they look terrified. Rocky kicks the women's jaws which sends them flying and screaming as they try to keep hold of something. They both do several flips in the air before crashing down in a open piece of land. As they get up Rocky hops along and sees them struggling to get up panting for air. Once they are up Rocky has an idea as to how to punish them, and jumps on the women's shoulders five times each showing no mercy, with them grunting and squealing as their bodies are pumelled into the ground. Rocky then leaves Sally and Kowalski trapped in the ground up to their breasts in mud unable to to escape, before hopping off, the women aren't seen again. It is unknown what happens to them afterwards. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Henchwomen Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Category:Villains by Film